(1) Field of Invention
Portable drip irrigation device.
(2) Description of Prior Art
Heretofore portable irrigation devices have been provided. Generally these are fabricated at a factory as a specialized unit, completely assembled, and suitable only for its specific purpose of watering a plant. These devices generally include plastic containers predesigned and molded to specifications applicable to that specific purpose.
The present invention, however, is directed to a set of fittings and a cutting tool so arranged and related that they can be used to convert conventional plastic bottles and jars, which are usually thrown away, into drip irrigation devices which can be disposed at selected sites about the premises, one for each plant or small group of plants.
The set and resulting combination with the conventional throw-away containers is particularly desirable, considering the very large number of plastic containers in which products are sold today and which containers are thrown away after a single use, creating vast amounts of waste.
The present set of fittings and tool are devised so that even a small mouth bottle, as to which the access to the interior by the hand of an operator is precluded, can readily be converted to a drip irrigation device by operations and installation of the fittings entirely by manipulation from the outside of the container.
Various other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description in which reference is made to the drawing.